Ever Changing Destiny
by LegendaryWarrior47
Summary: Co-written with Tink da Pixi. Multi-Crossover. The future of Crystal Tokyo is nothing more than a 'could have been' and seems like a distance past. Serena begins a new journey with new family, new friends, and new destiny and a new love.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This story is co-written with Tink da Pixi (author of _Only in the Beginning_ and _Renewed Voices_). This is a multi-crossover fic, I'm not telling what the crossovers are, you'll figure them out soon. One's in the next chapter.

**Auther's Note Two:** This chapter is this way because I was to lazy to write it all out and Tink doesn't know her Sailor Moon, so she was no help. She does a few of the crossovers. I'll explain later.

**

* * *

EVER CHANGING DESTINY  
Prologue: Heartbroken**

_Serena and her friends have grown apart and her and Darien are no more and her family abandoned her. So, when the Sun Princess offers her a new destiny, she takes it. Now, Serena teamed up from her new twin must find and united the Celestial Sailors and reach Soldier level before a new enemy comes._

* * *

_Tokyo_

It all started as a normal day, she didn't see how it could go wrong. Everything was like it had been for the past few months, then it all changed one day after school. None of these was supposed to happen, nothing even close to this. Maybe she didn't really want the path that was laid before her feet. Maybe she really wanted the unknown. Whatever it was, she was going to make the best of it.

At the beginning of the day, she woke up late like any other day and ended up arriving late to school. It was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. Her parents bid her a good day, she never noticed all the boxes as she made a mad dash out of the house. But who could blame her?

After school and her detention, she walked home slowly thinking about all the important people in her life and how they were all drifting apart. She wanted them all to be happy and fulfill their dreams, but at the same time, she wanted them to help her with her path. Unfortunately, she couldn't have both, so she let them go and fulfill their dreams thinking they'd come back once they were done. What she didn't know was some of them weren't, they didn't want what she wanted anymore.

On her way, she stopped off at Crown's Fruit Parlor, for old time's sake. When she arrived, she found a few of her closest friends. They waved her over and she foolishly went, thinking it would be like a few moths before. Alas, it wasn't. Four of her closest friends turned their backs on her and told her never to bug them again. To make things worse, the person she thought was her soulmate told her to get lost and never come near him again.

She left the Fruit Parlor in tears and hoped they were happy with their choices. She navigated her way home through her blurry view which was clouded with an endless amount of tears. She just hoped the five would be happy with what they'd decided because she wasn't going back to them after some of things they said. She was going to grow up.

Before that was even close to happening, she was going to cry her eyes out like a baby and spend sometime recovering from the heartbreak she endeared at their hands. Luckily, there was only three days left before summer and the last three days weren't really important. She just planned to skip them and work on her recovery.

Upon arriving home, she noticed no one was there. The cars were missing and everything inside and outside of the house was missing. The only thing left behind was a note from her parents telling her they didn't want her anymore and moved away when her dad got a new job. She then collapsed in tears.

That's where Serena Usagi Tsukino finds herself and her life at this very moment. What she doesn't know will be her answer to everything she's ever wanted . . . and more. It'll just be a long journey.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-LegendaryWarrior47 and Tink da Pixi  
(Posted: December 11, 2008)


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank everyone for reading. Parts of this chapter might be confusing (according to Tink da Pixi) and if you're confused ket me know which parts and I'll re-write or try to explain it.

**

* * *

**

EVER CHANGING DESTINY  
**Chapter I: Life's What You Make It**

_Serena and her friends have grown apart and her and Darien are no more and her family abandoned her. So, when the Sun Princess offers her a new destiny, she takes it. Now, Serena teamed up from her new twin must find and united the Celestial Sailors and reach Soldier level before a new enemy comes._

_

* * *

_

Tsukino Serena sat on the front steps of her family's old house. She sat with her face in her hands crying her eyes out. She cried for all the emotions she had felt in the past day and the months leading up to this moment. Everything in her life had gone horridly wrong after she met Kou Seiya and his 'cousins', Taiki and Yaten. She thought everything would go back to normal after they left, but things only got worse.

Everyone went off to do their own thing. At first Serena didn't want anyone too, but she decided she wanted everyone to be happy. Amy threw herself into her studies, so she could become a doctor. Raye started doing more around the temple, since her grandpa was getting old and Chad was leaving to pursue a new musical career. Lita got busy with Track & Field and the cooking club at school. Mina lost sight of anything and everything that didn't have anything to do with becoming an idol. Darien tried to go to school in America, this time he made it safely, but they slowly started to lose communication. Michelle went on tour with Amara. Trista returned to her duties at the Time Gates and Hotaru was going through school.

Now, things were all wrong! Darien had just broken up with her and the Inners decided they didn't want to be Sailor Scouts anymore. Serena felt another wave a tears coming as she thought about what would never be.

"Serena!" called a familiar voice. Serena's head shot up at amazing speed and her tear filled eyes zoomed in on an awfully familiar head of pink hair.

"Rini_-chan_!" yelled the blonde. She jumped from the steps and ran forward to embrace the younger girl. Serena hugger her future daughter tightly and Rini hugged back as hard as she could.

"It's gone!" whispered Rini as she buried her head into Serena.

"What's gone?" asked Serena. She had a sinking feeling she knew what Rini was talking about, but she had to know and hoped she was wrong.

"Crystal Tokyo," replied the pink haired girl as she started crying harder.

"The future is never step in stone," said another familiar voice. Serena and Rini turn to see Meioh Trista walking towards to duo with Tomeo Hotaru trialing behind her.

"Right as always, Lady Pluto," said a new voice. The group turned to the left to see a group of seven girls. It was the girl on the far right who spoke. She was African with black and silver hair and silver eyes. She stood a little over five feet tall.

"You should recognize us, Time Keeper_-san_," stated the girl on the center left. She had shoulder length lavender hair and dark wine eyes. She stood about the same height as the first girl.

"After all it was you who listened to Lady Selenity," added the girl on the inner right. She had long, silvery-blonde hair and hazel eyes. She stood about five foot and six inches tall.

"Before you say anything, remember what happened at the end of the Millennium," continued the girl on the left outside end. She stood shorter than the lavender haired girl. She had short light brown hair and sapphire eyes.

"It didn't work, did it?" asked the girl on the center right with a smirk gracing her face. She stood the tallest of group with black tinted blue hair and cobalt eyes.

"Be nice, Tan," ordered the girl on the center left. She had shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail and evergreen eyes hidden behind plastic black framed glasses. She stood about the same height as the silvery-blonde haired girl.

"Quiet girls," ordered the girl in the middle. She stood less than five feet tall with golden blonde hair and indigo eyes. "Moon Princess Serenity, we're here to show you what your future was meant to be. Crystal Tokyo was never your true future, but one of your optional futures."

"Your Majesty," greeted Trista, wide-eyed. The Time Keeper recognized them now and she knew she was in trouble.

"Who are you?" demanded Hotaru. She wasn't sure if she should trust them, but they (the strangers) knew who they (her friends and herself) were, or at least their past selves.

"Manners, Lady Saturn," said the African girl. "I'm Ombra Shadow, Lady of Eclipses."

"Shields Terra," waved the black tinted blue hair. Serena, Rini and Hotaru turned to her with wide eyes. "I'm Endymion's older sister and Darien's younger sister. Call me Tanner."

"Moon Rhiannon's the name," bounced the silvery-haired girl. Looking at Serena she added, "I'm your older half-sister from both lives. Everyone calls me Ann."

"It's true," nodded Trista at Serena's disbelieving look. "We'll talk more later."

"My name is Hoshi Hikaru," greeted the lavender haired girl. "I'm Keeper of the Twilight."

"Name's Johnson Venus," said the light brown hair. "I'm Mina's cousin from both lives."

"Kuchiki Hisana," nodded the black haired, evergreen eyed girl.

"And I'm Apollo-Jones Summer," smiled the golden blonde.

"What do you mean true destiny?" asked Rini.

"You should start off with a history lesson or unsealing their other memories," suggested Trista.

"What do you mean _okaa-san_?" asked Hotaru.

Trista sighed.

"Serena's true destiny is to serve _me_ and the Universe," began Summer. "She was never meant to create Crystal Tokyo and rule the Earth. It's one of the options she had though. Your mother wanted you to rule instead of serving me."

"Why?" asked Serena.

"Mother," began Ann to her younger sister's question, "hated Summer's father, she felt betrayed by him. King Lunar was her brother and Queen Apolla was her best friend. Mother never thought the two would fall in love. The three were childhood friends. The last thing anyone thought was Apolla would _love_ Lunar, but she did. And he loved her.

"Mother became jealous of the power Uncle Lunar gained with he married Aunt Apolla. When the two were married, Lunar became King of the Solar System and part of the Universal Alliance."

"That doesn't make any sense!" snapped Rini. She didn't want to believe any of this about her grandma.

"It's true," whispered the Time Keeper. The eyes of Hotaru, Serena and Rini all turned to her. "Queen Selenity was power-hungry. She didn't appear that way to everyone, just those that knew her very while, like Lunar and Apolla. They did grow up together. After Selenity got a taste of power, she wanted more and more."

"During the Silver Millennium," continued Shadow, "she craved the power of the Sun. It was and_ is_ the center and ruler of the Solar System. She knew if she killed off the Royal family, she would be next in line for it as the sister-in-law of the Queen. She slowly started to plan."

"In order to obtain the power," added Hikaru, "she created the Negaverse using the Silver Crystal and all her negative emotions. This caused a chain-reaction the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Soldiers were reborn, more than she planned for. She only planned on the Sailor Scouts of the planets being reborn."

"What's the difference between Sailor Scout and Sailor Soldier?" asked Serena. She'd always thought they were the same, but by the way they were talking, it sounded like they were two different things.

"A Sailor Soldier is stronger than a Scout," explained Hisana. "Soldiers stand by Sailor Sun's side, while a Scout might stand by one of her follower's or be part of a Royal Guard. A Soldier also has first claim to a throne, if they're entitled to one."

"Whadda ya mean?" asked Rini.

"She means, a Soldier gets the throne like the first born," clarified Trista. "First one to Soldier level is ruler even if they're the youngest."

Serena, Hotaru and Rini nodded.

"After Soldier becomes Senshi," Shadow spoke. "Senshi is the ultimate level. They can summon their powers without transforming and they can transform without saying anything."

"In order to become one," voiced Venus as she carried on, "you have to pass a certain test. Like, you have to beat someone or get something, but it's one of the hardest tests you'll ever take."

"Just so you know, Serena," stated Ann. "I'm a Sailor Soldier, Sailor Luna to be exacted. So, if you join us you won't be Sailor Moon any more. Both times, I've been the unwanted child from mom's first marriage."

"Is Summer still Serena's cousin?" asked Hotaru.

Trista, Ann, Shadow, Tanner and Summer all froze.

"No and yes," replied Summer after a moment. "No, I'm not your cousin from this _life_ because I was never reincarnated, but if you look up your family, I'm listed as one of your cousins."

"What have you done since the Silver Millennium?" asked Trista.

"I've trained," answered the golden blonde haired girl.

"How old are you?" questioned Rini with narrowed eyes.

Everyone sweatdropped at the question.

"I'm fifteen," began Hikaru. "Venus' nineteen. Ann, Shadow and Hisana are eighteen, Tanner is seventeen and Summer's thirteen."

"Really?" asked Hotaru turning towards the shortest blonde.

"I haven't been able to age since the Silver Millennium," snapped Summer as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Her age and height are sensitive subjects for her," whispered Ann as Hikaru and Shadow giggled at their leader.

"I heard that!" shouted Summer.

"She won't be able to age until she meets her soulmate," said Trista out of nowhere.

"What?!" yelled the short golden blonde haired girl.

"Its part of being the future ruler of the Sun," explained Trista.

"Shouldn't you know that?" demanded Rini.

"No, she shouldn't," said Hisana.

"I wasn't _born_ to be ruler," explained Summer. "My oldest sister was, but she . . . died and my other sister went . . . insane. It became mine by default. I was never taught about becoming the ruler, the other two were. Its part of bring from the Royal Sun family."

"Whadda ya say?" asked Tanner towards Serena. "Do you want to join us?"

"Yes, but . . .," Serena trailed off as she glanced at her friends and Rini.

Summer smiled.

"You want Rini and the Outers," finished Ann. "Summer can make it happen."

"She can?" asked Rini hopefully.

"Yeah," signed Summer. "I'll make Rini, Serena's twin and Hotaru is Rini's best friend. You're both sixteen. You'll all get new Sailor identities. "

"What about school? Everyone's memories?" question Rini and Hotaru together.

"She'll take care of it," Venus rolled her eyes. "She'll even plant everything you need to know into your heads. She'll even plant memories into everyone's minds incase someone checks your memories."

"Here goes nothing," muttered the thirteen year old as she took out a clear gem and held it in her hands. The gem glowed pink, violet, navy blue, aqua and maroon before it dead down to the clear gem. When it was done, both Rini and Hotaru aged a few years to become sixteen year olds. The blonde nodded and said, "Rini's now Moon Tranquility Crystal, the twin sister of Moon Serena Usagi. You're Sailor Creston Moon, instead of Sailor Chibi Moon. Hotaru is now the sixteen year old Tomeo Hotaru Firefly."

Rini now stood five foot with mid back length, mixed pink and blonde hair and her red eyes turned blue. Hotaru stood five foot three inches tall with upper back length black tinted violet hair and violet eyes.

"Now this is where things get confusing," announced Venus. "You're no longer Sailors Moon and Creston Moon, but you can still transform into them. And you, Trista and Hotaru, are no longer the Outers, you'll receive your new Sailor statuses when the time is right."

"Serena, you're Sailor Cosmos and Rini, you're Sailor Star," finished Shadow. As she spoke, a gold six-point star and a silver Creston moon appeared on Serena's forehead and a silver five-point star on Rini's.

"Right now," began Tanner, "you're both at Sailor Scout level. In order to reach Soldier, you must find and unite your new court."

"They're the Celestial Sailors," continued Hisana. "I'm one of them, Sailor Gemini and my friend, Youko is Sailor Cancer. Once you've found all the rest, you pass the first part of the test."

"The second part," added Hikaru, "is uniting them. It'll be harder than it sounds, but they'll come around. Once you're all united, you'll all become Sailor Soldiers. It's a major power upgrade."

"How will they find the Celestials?" asked Trista.

"With Sirius and Polaris," replied Summer as she summoned the two cats. One was midnight black with a silver star on its left cheek and the other was light grey with a black star its right cheek.

"Where are we going to live?" asked Rini.

"You can kept the Tsukino's old house, or move into an apartment, or live with the former Outers," replied Ann. The twins turned to look at each other than back at their older half-sister.

"We'd like to live in an apartment for now," Rini spoke up. "We might like to live with Hotaru and them eventually. First, we all need to get use to the changes that are going on right now."

"I'll have it taken care of soon," said the eldest Moon sibling. "Now, what are you girls gonna do about school?"

"I don't wanna go back there," whispered Serena in reply. "Not after what _they_ said to me."

"That's fine," nodded Ann.

"We're gonna get going," said Hikaru as she, Hisana, Venus and Shadow turned to leave.

"Later," called Ann.

"See ya," shouted Summer.

"Can we start on summer vacation early?" asked Rini.

"Sounds fine with me," shrugged Ann. "But don't forget your mission."

"We won't," sighed Rini. "But we already know who two are."

"That's right!" cheered Serena. "And hopefully Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru are also Celestials."

"Do you guys wanna travel for part of the summer? Or have a lazy summer around Tokyo?" questioned Ann.

"Dunno," responded Serena. "Why?"

Ann sighed, before saying, "That way I know how much time I have to find and get an apartment ready for you guys."

"Oh," laughed Serena as the others sweatdropped.

"You can stay with Trista and Hotaru," stated Summer.

"That's not a bad idea," said Ann as she nodded her head. "It would give them someone to look after them and Trista could get a break from the Time Gates."

"You don't mind, you do, Trista?" asked Tanner with a raised eyebrow.

Trista sweatdropped, she wouldn't mind since she got a break from the Gates and she wouldn't have to look after the girls because they were sixteen. She replied by saying, "No, not at all."

"Trista_-kaa-san_, what's wrong?" asked Hotaru.

"Nothing, Hutaro_-chan_," nervously laughed Trista.

"Tanner's got a way of scaring everyone," lied Ann, she didn't want to know what was really going on. "You'll remember once you get all you're memories back, or when you get to know her."

"You don't want to," whispered Summer. The three sixteen year olds sniggered at the black tinted blue haired sixteen year old.

"Way of being nice, Summer_-hime_," snapped Tanner.

"Moving on," Ann rolled her eyes as she spoke. "I'll have your apartment ready in a week and I'll get you your credit cards and whatnot by tomorrow. What kind of car do you want?"

"I'm sure Tenoh_-san_ will get that for them," said the Shields bitterly.

"Her and Amara didn't get along in the past," explained Trista at the confused looks on Serena's, Rini's and Hotaru's faces.

Summer started laughing at that. When she was able to calm down she said, "Yeah, if you count the prank war, pink hair, ruined dinner parties, random fights, and say, **MY** ruined birthday party. Those two have hated each other since Tanner hit on Michelle's older brother's best friend and Amara knocked her into a pound."

"Are you ever going to let your birthday go?" snapped Tanner.

"Not until you make up for it," said the thirteen year old as she childishly stuck her tough out.

"That's the princess of the Sun?" asked Rini as the others sweatdropped.

"Yeaaaaaah," sighed Ann. "But she's allowed to behave like that, since she's over a thousand years old and in her thirteen year old body."

"How long's she been stuck like that?" asked Hotaru.

"Three months after her thirteenth birthday," replied Ann without even blinking.

"That was seven years before the Silver Millennium fell," added Trista.

"That's like . . . thousand and twenty-three (1023) years," screamed Serena.

"It gives 'never aging' a new meaning," said Ann. "She's forever thirteen."

"Until she finds her soul mate," added Hotaru. She sweatdropped at the sight of the thirteen year old and the black haired sixteen year old caught in staring contest and each sticking their tough out at the other.

"I feel sorry for whoever's stuck with her," said Rini, she then added, "She's worse than Serena when I first met her."

"HEY!" yelled Serena as she glared at her former future daughter.

"You know what they say, the truth hurts," sighed Ann. She took a deep breath before yelling, "SUMMER, TANNER, KNOCK IT OFF!!!"

The two arguing teenaged girls turned to look at their silvery-blonde haired friend. At the sight of her death glare, the two retracted their toughs and gulped, then jumped apart. It didn't stop them from glaring at each other.

"Moving on," sighed Trista. Turning to Ann, she said, "You've covered: apartment, school, summer and car. Anything else?"

"Nope," said Ann. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Rini, Serena. It was nice seeing you again, Trista. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get Summer_-baka_ and Tanner_-baka_ home."

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, Trista," called Summer from over her shoulder as she left with her friends. "You're still in trouble for helping Selenity."

"Come on, girls," called Trista. "It's time to go home."

* * *

**Name Explainations:**

Summer: Season of Sun

Apollo: Greek God of the Sun

Rhiannon: comes from old Celtic name meaning 'great queen' and the Welsh Goddess of Fertility and the Moon

Moon: Couldn't think of anything better

Terra: Latin meaning 'land' or 'earth'

Tanner: boy name that means 'one who tans hide', she's a tomboy and has a temper

Hikari: Japanese name, means 'light' or 'star'

Hoshi: Japanese name, means 'star'

Venus: Roman Goddess of Love and Beauty

Shadow: Shadows are dark as are eclipses

Ombra: Italian for 'shadow', again wouldn't think of anything better

Apolla/Lunar: I couldn't think of anything better and that fit

Youko: Japanese names, means something along the lines of 'ocean child'

Tranquility: I got the idea from 'serenity and tranquility', but she'll still be called Rini

Crystal: It allows Rini to hold onto part of her past

* * *

**Dictionary:**

_Okaa-san_: Japanese for mother

_Kaa-san_: a version of '_okaa-san_'

_Hime_: Japanese for princess

_Baka_: Japanese for fool, stupid or idiot

_-chan_: Japanese honorific, used for children and female family members

_-san_: Japanese honorific, it's a title of respect like 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'

* * *

**Math Note:**

I got Summer's age with my 'amazing' math skills. Queen Selenity sent everyone 1000 years into the future. Serena is sixteen. And Trista said Summer spent the last seven years of the Silver Millennium. That's 1000 plus 16 plus 7, equals 1023. See, I'm good. (Thanks Tink da Pixi!)

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please let us know what you think!

-LegendaryWarrior47 (and Tink da Pixi)  
Posted: December 24, 2008

P.S. MERRY/HAPPY CHRISTMAS


	3. Chapter II

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading the story so far. A few of the crossovers are mentioned this chapter, like Bleach, and one other.....look at the redhead's words.

**Crossovers: **Sailor Moon, Bleach (Hisana Kuchiki) and more.......

**

* * *

**

**EVER CHANGING DESTINY  
Chapter II: Old Friends and Same Old Worries**

_Serena and her friends have grown apart and her and Darien are no more and her family abandoned her. So, when the Sun Princess offers her a new destiny, she takes it. Now, Serena teamed up from her new twin must find and united the Celestial Sailors and reach Soldier level before a new enemy comes._

**

* * *

**

_Mansion_

Once Trista brought the three sixteen year olds to the former Outers' mansion, they all ran off to bed, leaving the teal haired woman to two new cats and a few glasses of alcohol. At the moment, the woman was seated in a black leather chair watching the two cats as they watched her. Every now and then, she'd reach for her glass and a take a sip or a gulp. The trio sat in silence with the cats staring at the Time Keeper and her staring back.

"How pissed is she at me?" asked Trista breaking the silence.

"Summer_-hime_ is royally pissed," said the male midnight black cat named Sirius.

"More so than at Uranus_-sama_ and Terra_-sama_ for ruining her thirteenth birthday," sniggered the female light grey haired cat named Polaris. "She's even madder then the time when Terra_-sama_ and Hikaru_-sama_ threw her a suspire thousand and twentieth (1020th) thirteenth birthday party at Chuck E Cheese in America a few years ago." By now, the cat was laughing her head off.

"So, I'm screwed," sighed Trista. "That's just _great_."

"Summer_-hime_ is still pissed at Leo_-sama_ for putting the plastic snake in her bed," tried Sirius as he glared at his laughing companion.

"So, in other words nothing could save me," the Time Keeper muttered darkly as she gulped the glass of alcohol.

"Only the return of Akira_-sama_," laughed the grey cat. The said cat stopped laughing as soon as it felt the temperature in the room drop twenty degrees and realized what she said. "Sorry, I didn't think," muttered the cat.

"Just watch what you say around Summer_-hime_," snapped the midnight black cat.

"Yo, Trista," called the familiar voice of Amara Tenoh. "What's all this about you being screwed? Akira? And this 'Summer_-hime_'?" demanded the dirty blonde hair woman as she entered the room. "Why do I think Rini_-chan_ is Serena's twin and Hotaru is sixteen?"

"Calm down, Amara," said Michelle Kaioh. She turned to Trista and ordered, "Answer."

"It's a loooooong story," said the teal haired woman in defeat.

"It starts back in the Silver Millennium," said a voice from behind the aqua haired female and the racecar driver. The occupants in the room turned to see silvery-blonde hair of Ann, the golden head of Summer, the black tinted blue hair of Tanner and the black ponytail of Hisana.

"In other words: sit down and shut up!" snapped Ann.

"Rhiannon_-sama_, Summer_-hime_, Terra_-sama_, Hisana_-sama_," greeted Polaris with stars in her eyes at the sight of them.

"I'd like some help there myself," said the gentle voice of a male. Everyone turned to see a whitish-blue haired man with warm brown eyes and two cats, one was black with a Creston moon and the other was white with a Creston moon.

"Helios of Elysion," greeted the blonde thirteen year old.

"It looks like Serena knows the truth now," said Luna as she glanced at the four new girls. "I never thought I'd see you again, your Majesty."

"Welcome, your Highness," bowed Artemis.

"Luna_-san_, Artemis_-san_," glared the golden blonde. "I'm guessing you all want answers. Ann, you start."

"Hold on," cut in Amara. "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Ann," began the silvery-blonde haired teen. "That's Tanner," she pointed to Darien's younger sister, "This is Hisana," she motioned to the girl with ponytail, "And this is Summer," she indicated to the immortal thirteen year old.

"Anything else, Tenoh_-san_?" demanded the young Shields with narrowed eyes. The blonde pianist shook her head.

"Back in the Silver Millennium," began Ann, "Apolla from the Solar Kingdom fell in love with Lunar from the Lunar Kingdom and Selenity of the Moon married Edward, a Lunarian nobleman. Apolla and Lunar went on to become the King and Queen of the Solar System and part of the Universal Alliance. The two had three daughters together, the youngest being Summer while Selenity and Edward had a daughter, me.

"Before any of this happened, Selenity using the Silver Crystal and all her negative emotions, created the Negaverse and as a chain reaction, the Sailor Scouts and Soldiers were born again. But she only planned on the Scouts being born, not the Soldiers."

"Soldiers are stronger than Scouts," Hisana cut in, in explanation. "Soldiers stand by Sailor Sun and are first entitled to a throne, if they have one available. For Soldiers, it doesn't matter who's first born, but who gets the level of Soldier first. Scouts are usually guards of a Soldier or part of a Royal Guard."

"When Selenity," continued Ann, "used the Silver Crystal to 'save' everyone and send them to the future, she didn't send the Soldiers or those loyal to the Sun because she wanted the Moon to have its chance to rule. What she didn't count on was Summer to step up and take the role of Solar Princess, which sent the people Selenity didn't want to the future."

"Who's Akira?" asked Amara. She could tell a lot of things were missing from their story, like the eldest two daughters and who Akira was.

"She's th-" began Tanner.

"She _was_ my older sister," Summer cut Tanner off. "But she's _dead_ and my other sister went _insane_. The royal Solar family usually only has two daughters, not three. So, my parents only trained the older two in ruling the Sun. When the eldest died, the middle one went insane, leaving the throne to me. Growing up, my parents forgot about me in favor of my sisters or ruling the Solar System. I hated them for it, I made sure everyone knew I hated the throne and wanted nothing to do with."

"You're still not telling us something," stated Michelle.

"That's something you'll know when the time is right," replied Trista. "There's only so much you can know at this moment and that's it. You know a little more than Serena, Rini and Hotaru."

"Earlier today," Ann told the group, "the Inner Scouts gave up their rights as Serena's protectors and Prince Darien broke up with her. So, all hope for Crystal Tokyo fell and we saw fit to offer Serena a chance to serve the Sun."

"She took it," added the thirteen year old, "with the condition she had Rini and you guys by her side. So I made Rini her twin and Hotaru is Rini's best friend, so she had to be the right age."

"We're no longer the Outer Scouts anymore," said Trista. "When Hotaru accepted she spoke for all of us."

"So, Amara_-san_ what type of car are you getting my sisters?" asked Ann.

"What about a car?" questioned Amara.

"Trista_-san_ said you were getting Serena and Rini a car," lied Tanner with narrowed eyes. She said Amara would get the sixteen year old twins the car, but it was easier to blame it on Trista and it was more fun.

"Really?" said the racecar driver as she turned to the Time Keeper.

"Yep," responded Summer as she caught onto Tanner's game.

"What kind?" asked Ann. "I have to know so I can plan their apartment accordingly and I have an idea of how far their school could be."

"So, my little one is sixteen?" asked Helios.

"Yes, Rini's sixteen," answered Trista. "She's asleep in Hotaru's room if you want to see her."

Helios didn't move.

"How's Junko doing?" asked Tanner.

"She's fine," smiled Helios. "She misses you, but she's happy to have a break."

"Who's Junko?" asked Amara.

"She's one of Tanner's protectors and Helios' older sister," explained Summer.

"Why does she need a protector?" demanded Amara.

"You're rather stupid," stated Tanner. "I'm Sailor Earth, so why shouldn't I?"

"Because . . ." the dirty blonde trialed off.

"Here we go again," sighed Ann as Summer, Trista and the four cats nodded and sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about?" asked Michelle as she watched her cousin and Tanner argue over nothing. They seemed as bad as Amara and the Three Lights.

"They were like that back in the Silver Millennium," explained Summer. "Just wait until Amara remembers everything, it's only gonna get worse."

"Really?" asked Michelle as she sweat dropped.

"Yes," nodded Hisana.

"To think," laughed Polaris, "this all started because Terra_-sama_ hit on your _aniki_ and Amara_-sama_ insulted her clothes after pushing her into a pond. It was all a misunderstanding."

"We'll be going now," said Ann as Summer went to grab Tanner. "Here's Serena and Rini's credit cards, wallets, cell phones and a few other things," said the silvery-blonde haired girl as she handed Trista a bag.

"Thanks for having us," said Hisana with a bow as she exited the room.

"See ya," waved Summer as she dragged Tanner out of the room. Ann followed like it was usual.

"Weird," stated Amara once the girls were out of the room.

"You have _no_ idea," sighed Trista. "Just _wait_ 'til you get your memories back."

"Sirius, Polaris," greeted Luna as the other cat duo came over.

"Luna_-sama_, Artemis_-sama_," nodded Sirius.

"How are you?" asked Artemis.

"We're fine," replied Polaris. Then she started singing, "You're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble, you're in trouble."

"You're still the same," said Luna with a sweat drop.

"Of course," sighed Sirius. "The day this cat grows up is the day I go bald."

"I guess I'll be heading back to Elysion," said Helios as he turned into Pegasus.

The three women left the room and went to their own.

* * *

_The Next Day, Tokyo_

The following morning everyone at the mansion was up by nine thanks to a certain midnight black cat with a silver star. At the moment, Serena, Rini, Hotaru and Amara all sat around the dining room table as they waited for breakfast as Michelle and Trista cooked it. The four cats sat on the table watching everyone around them.

"Luna, how'd you get here?" asked Serena. "Weren't you visiting Helios in Elysion?"

"Helios?" whispered Rini as she turned her attention to the black cat with the Creston moon.

"We got a ride here last night," replied Luna. "We all had the funniest and most unexplainable memories, so we came here to figure out what caused them. We met Ann_-san_, Hisana_-san_, Tanner_-san_ and Summer_-hime_."

"Where's Helios?" asked Rini with hope visible in her eyes.

"He returned to Elysion last night," answered Artemis. "Jun_-chan_ needs some help with training Chara_-chan_ and Zoe_-chan_. He'll be back."

"Kay," sighed Rini as she slotted in her chair. She wanted to know who is 'Jun_-chan_' was, she sounded important to Helios.

"Breakfast," announced Michelle as she came into the dining with a tray of pancakes with Trista trialing behind carrying eggs and bacon. Both women sat the food on the table. Once it was down, the food was attacked by everyone seated.

"What are you doing today, Serena?" asked Trista as soon as everyone was served.

"I think I'm gonna go shopping for new clothes and get my hair done," the blonde replied.

"You, Rini?" asked Michelle.

"Hanging out with Hotaru," smiled Rini. "We're talking about going someplace for summer vacation."

"Sounds good," said Amara.

The group then turned to eat in silence with a little small talk here and there. After everyone was done, Hotaru and Rini retired to the black haired teen's room, Michelle and Amara went to practice for the upcoming concert, Trista disappeared, the four cats went who knows where and Serena took Amara's car to the mall.

* * *

_The Mall_

Serena parked Amara's car in the parking garage at the mall. As she exited the car, the blonde spotted a familiar head of red hair. Smiling to herself, Serena ran forward and embraced the redhead.

"Serena_-chan_!" cried Molly Baker in shock as her old best friend hugged her. The two hadn't done much together since Serena became Sailor Moon, not that Molly knew, and hung out with the Scouts a lot.

"Hey, Molly_-chan_," greeted Serena with a smile. She released the redhead from her hug and began to talk, "I'm sorry I haven't been much of a good friend these past few years. I realize that I ditched you when I befriended the others. I'm sorry. If you give me the chance, I'd like to make it up to you, but if you won't, I'll understand."

Molly looked at Serena and said, "I'll forgive, but you will have to act like my friend like you use to. I've missed you too Serena. It hasn't been the same without you around."

"Thank you _so_ much!" squealed the blonde as she hugged her friend again.

"Serena can't breathe," declared Molly. As the meatball-haired teen loosened her hold on Molly, the redhead said, "Your hugs are just like Eiji_-san_'s."

As she was releasing the redhead she smiled, "Who's this Eiji?"

"He's a classmate," replied the older girl with red hair. "We were in the same class this year. He's also a really good tennis player."

"What school do you go to?" asked Serena. She was rather depressed to ask the question since she didn't know, but she wanted to know.

"Seishun Academy High School," replied Molly. She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her towards the mall. "What are you doing here Serena? Don't you still have three more days of school left?"

"Long story," responded the sixteen year old blonde. "Short version: the girls ditched me, Darien dumped me and my parents abandoned me."

"Oh, Serena, that's terrible!" said Molly. "Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying with Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru," answered Serena. "Me and Rini are getting adopted our older half-sister."

"Really?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," nodded the younger girl. "Her name's Rhiannon Moon and she goes by Ann. She was from my mom's first marriage."

"How old is she?" asked the sixteen year old with red hair.

"Eighteen," said Serena as the two girls enter the mall. "How's your mom?"

"She's . . . . coming along," shrugged Molly. Serena could tell that wasn't the full story, but she wouldn't pry since the two had just renewed their friendship. "What are you doing here?"

Serena turned to Molly and answered, "I'm getting new clothes and a haircut."

"Then I'll help," smiled Molly as soon as she said that, she started looking around the mall for any store that might help her friend get a new wardrobe. "Do you have any spending limit?"

Serena shook her head. Ann hadn't said anything about how much money she could spend, so she wasn't too worried. Molly smiled and she had a little sparkle in her eye that had Serena afraid because she'd never seen that look in her friend's eye before.

Together the two reunited friends spent a few hours with Molly dragging Serena to different stores and having her try on all types of clothing.

"Time for your hair," declared Molly happily. Serena groaned, after all the shopping she was ready to go back to the mansion and crawl into bed. The redhead grabbed her friend and took her to the salon in the mall.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" asked the female stylist assigned to Molly and Serena.

"Serena here is in need of a brand new hairstyle," replied the redhead. "I'm thinking a lighter blonde and shorter hair with layers."

"About shoulder length?" asked the stylist.

"Sounds good," nodded the red haired teenager.

The stylist nodded and undid the blonde's meatballs and took out her scissors. She cut off all the hair from below shoulder level. Next she moved Serena to one of the hair washing stations where her hair was shampooed and conditioned. In a matter of minutes later Serena's stylist was moving fast with her scissors making cuts here and there. Once she was done cutting the blonde hair, the stylist retrieved the bottle of dye that Molly picked. It was a platinum blonde color.

An hour later, Serena was put into the salon bathroom with a new outfit picked out by Molly. She took off her old clothes and replaced them with the new ones Molly wanted her to wear. The platinum blonde was dressed in the Caribbean-blue tank top, the denim blue mini skirt and the pair of black floral ballet flats.

As she exited the bathroom the platinum blonde took a deep breath. When she entered the salon, Molly was jumping up and down clapping and the stylist smiled.

"Serena, you look great!" squealed Molly.

"_Arigatou_," said Serena as she bowed to her stylist. She linked arms with Molly and the made their way towards the parking garage. They made plans to hang out again soon and exchanged cell phone numbers.

By the night Serena got home, it was late and everyone was asleep or in their rooms already. So no one got to see the blonde's new look.

* * *

_Karakura Town_

Kuchiki Hisana sat with her best friend, Hitsugaya Youko. The two were in sitting at the table doing their homework and trying not to think about the past or upcoming future either of them wanted to face. The one thing they could both agree on was a 'not wanting' to be found or take part in the fight.

No matter what anyone said, they knew it was only a matter of time before they went to war. The only question remaining was: would they fight together or against each other? They had wanted both because they had loved ones who they didn't want to kill, but they didn't want them to know the truth either.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Youko as she ran a hand through her long silvery white hair.

Hisana looked up and locked her evergreen eyes with Youko's sea foam blue. She replied, "We'll find out when the time comes, but now we have other things to worry about. We need to cover for Sere_-san_ and Rin_-san_ until their ready."

"I don't think we're gonna be able to," signed Youko talking about something else as she threw down her pencil.

"Which?" asked the girl with the black ponytail as she pushed her homework to the side.

"Both," answered the nineteen year old as she put head in her hands and let her hair fall around her head. "We not gonna be able to stay hidden or allow them to be killed and, now, we're tired. We've done too much recently. It's only a matter of time before we're found out by both."

"We'll get by," declared Hisana. "I'm not willing to let Summer_-hime_ down this time. We need to make it up to her."

"We do," agreed the silvery white haired woman. "She says its fine with the way things ended, but she's gotta be lying. How do we begin?"

"Helping her _re_unite with him," replied Hisana as she took off her black glasses. "We get Mi_-chan_'s and Kira_-sama_'s asses back here and the other guy."

"Sounds like a plan," said Youko. "Easier said then done."

Hisana turned back to her homework, but her mind was a million miles away. She was worried about everything Youko mentioned and more. She didn't know what she would do if she saw her old husband or their sister. She guessed she would runaway so they couldn't find out.

* * *

**Name Explainations:**

Sirius: bright star in the Canis Major constellation

Polaris: the north star

Junko: Japanese name, means something along the lines of 'genuine child' or 'pure child'

Chara: Greek name, means 'happiness' or 'joy'

Zoe: Greek name, means 'life'

* * *

**Dictionary:**

_-sama_: Japanese honorific, formal version of _–san_, used for a person of higher ranking or idolized

_Aniki:_ Japanese for big brother (informal version)

_Arigatou_: Japanese for thank you

**Note:** If I have any of these wrong, let me know and I'll gladly fix them.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please share your thought, so I know what you're thinking. I still can't read minds.

-LegendaryWarrior49 (and Tink da Pixi)  
Posted: January 4, 2009


End file.
